


Hard Metal

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pearl Implant, Shower Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little walk in in the shower leads to some fun for Natsu and Gajeel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Gajeel was taking a shower, he had just finished a long mission and he needed to relax. He let the hot water ease his tense muscles. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He stepped out of his shower and walked into his living room in nothing but his towel. “Yo Gajeel.” Natsu shouted and Gajeel gasped. Natsu was sitting in his living room, and he had a big grin on his face. Gajeel growled.

“What the hell Salamander?” Gajeel shouted. Natsu laughed. ‘How did he get in here?’

“I found a really fun mission, and I thought I might cut you in on the action.” Natsu said standing up, Gajeel gripped the towel around his waist to keep it from sliding. Natsu noticed and smirked.

Gajeel glared at the smirking Natsu. “I’m not interested in any missions right now, get lost.”

Natsu ignored Gajeel’s words. “What's wrong Gajeel got something to hide?” Natsu said pointing at Gajeel’s crotch.

Gajeel grinned. “Got nothing to hide Salamander.” Gajeel tore off his towel without thinking. Natsu gasped. Gajeel’s cock was pearl implanted. Gajeel loved seeing Natsu’s blushing face. He saw confusion, interest, and lust in the fire dragon slayer’s eyes.

Gajeel’s cock started to rise. “Never seen a pearl implanted cock before? Come get a closer look.” Natsu snapped out of his daze.

“Fuck you Gajeel.” Natsu turned to leave but Gajeel blocked his path. Gajeel was fully hard now. Natsu could smell Gajeel’s arousal, and it made his own body heat up. Natsu growled and tried to push Gajeel out of his way, but Gajeel grabbed Natsu and knocked him to the floor. Gajeel sat down on Natsu’s chest his cock heavy in front of Natsu’s face.

Natsu gulped and licked his lips. Gajeel could feel Natsu’s hot breath ghost over his wet cock. ‘Shit it’s been a while since I got laid, the little fire starter will be perfect.’

“Go on Natsu get licking I know you want a good taste.” Gajeel said with a smirk. Natsu didn’t hear what Gajeel said he was too lost in his own instincts. Natsu brought his tongue out to lick along Gajeel’s shaft. He swirl his tongue around each pearl. Gajeel growled in pleasure.

‘Shit I didn’t think he would be good at this.’ Gajeel groaned as Natsu licked his cock. Natsu licked around the head and tasted the first drops of cum from Gajeel’s cock. Natsu moaned at the taste and latched onto the head. Natsu started sucking and a wave of pleasure washed over Gajeel. “Fuck I’m cumming.”

Gajeel came Natsu caught most of it in his mouth but as Gajeel bucked his cock slipped from Natsu’s lips and he sprayed his cum all over Natsu’s face. Gajeel groaned at the sight. He liked seeing Natsu covered in his cum.

Natsu looked at Gajeel’s still hard cock. “Gajeel is still hard.” Natsu said his eyes full of lust.

Gajeel got off of Natsu long enough to tear off Natsu’s clothes. Natsu snapped out of his lustful daze as soon as Gajeel reached for Natsu’s muffler.

“Back off asshole.” Gajeel was pushed away from Natsu, but he pressed on. “What a thing to say when you’re so hard.” Gajeel reached between Natsu’s legs to stroke his aroused cock. Natsu blushed and gasped.

“You’re hard I’m hard, let’s fuck.” Gajeel said before kissing Natsu. Natsu groaned but accepted the kiss. Gajeel rubbed his hard cock against Natsus’. Natsu moaned at the friction. Their cocks grew wet from their pre cum.

Gajeel was tired of waiting. He flipped Natsu over and lifted Natsu’s hips. He positioned his cock at Natsu’s virgin hole and started pushing in. Natsu cried out in pain, but was moaning as Gajeel’s pearls rubbed his insides.

Gajeel was drooling as his cock was surrounded by an amazing heat. ‘Shit if I knew fucking the salamander would feel this good I would have done it when I first met him.’

When Gajeel was fully seated inside Natsu, the two dragon slayers came. Natsu came all over Gajeel’s floor and Gajeel flooded his ass with cum. Natsu had softened but Gajeel was still hard. Gajeel used his release as lube and started pounding into him. Natsu moaned as the pleasure from Gajeel’s cock brought him back to full arousal. The two were chanting each other’s names as their lust built and they came again.

Natsu softened but Gajeel remained hard. “Damn it why won’t you go soft.” Natsu growled as Gajeel started moving again.

“Because metal dragons once aroused stay aroused for 24 hours. You won’t be going on any mission. You gonna stay on my hard cock till I’m spent.” Gajeel said with a smirk.

Natsu growled and turned up the heat. “Fucker, don’t underestimate me.” Gajeel moaned as Natsu’s tight heat grew hotter. Natsu tightened up around Gajeel. Gajeel smirked and the fucking continued.

Natsu was able to get Gajeel to go soft in 18 hours but they were both tired and spent. Gajeel had collapsed onto Natsu. “You’re fucking amazing Natsu. Don’t think I’m letting anyone else touch you your mine.”

Natsu smirked and licked Gajeel’s cheek. “Possessive horny scrap iron bastard.”

“Love you too tight hot flame tongue bitch.” The two kissed and went to sleep.

End


End file.
